1. Field of the Invention
Biochemical research has documented the presence of two carotenoids, lutein and zeaxanthin, at the center of the human retina. This region of the retina is known as the MACULA, and the two carotenoids are known as the MACULAR PIGMENT.
It is desirable to elevate the level of these carotenoids in the bloodstream, since that elevation leads to increased amounts of pigment in the macula. Increased lutein and zeaxanthin in the macula will decrease the risk of macular denegeration, a debilitating and common disease of the elderly.
There is research that indicates that lutein and zeaxanthin have are protective against heart disease and cancer in humans.
There are a number of food sources that contain lutein and zeaxanthin, but for many of these food sources, absorption into the bloodstream is not efficient. For example, corn contains ample amounts of zeaxanthin, but it is difficult to elevate plasma zeaxanthin by consuming corn.
2. Prior Art
Other investigators have attempted to maximize the absorption of these carotenoids by use of a special matrix. Snodderly and coworkers (see reference below) prepared zeaxanthin in a special carbohydrate matrix, and attempted to raise the zeaxanthin levels of monkeys. To achieve a doubling of plasma levels, they had to adminster a daily dose of 1 mg/kg body weight, a dose 100.times.larger than is needed for humans if the zeaxanthin is dispersed in egg yolk.
Therefore, prior art indicates that the correct matrix might be effective at raising plasma zeaxanthin levels, but no prior art addresses the specific matrix of triglyceride, phospholipid and cholesterol which is the basis of this invention. This invention is fully novel because it addresses the specific matrix of triglyceride, phospholipid and cholesterol as a means of gaining efficient absorption of dietary lutein and zeaxanthin into the bloodstream.
Reference: Snodderly D M, Shen B, Land R I, Krinsky N I. Dietary manipulation of plasma carotenoid concentrations of squirrel monkeys (Saimiri sciureus). J Nutr 1997; 127:122-129.